


Just A Flesh Wound

by anonymousComrade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousComrade/pseuds/anonymousComrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Karkat dealt with the horde of foes sent by Sgrub on the Land of Thought and Flow admirably, she had to admit. But the aftermath of the basilisk claw tearing into his shin? Not so much.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Flesh Wound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demonoflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonoflight/gifts).



> For demonoflight (A GAIN with DoL's prompts, you have GOT to be SHITTONG me), who wanted some H/C kk/tz fluff, so I delivered because kk/tz fluff is pretty much what I do.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been killed!"

"Yeah, and I obviously _wasn't_. I don't see what the damn problem is."

"The _problem_ is that your leg is pretty messed up. There's red everywhere and it stinks, Karkat! It stinks like rotting meat and cough syrup!"

"It's not so bad, it's just a flesh wou ** _AAAAAGGGH_** _fuck the world_ "

She sighs at his stubborn refusal to admit anything might possibly be wrong. "Come on, we can't stay here. I'll help you up."

Karkat dealt with the horde of foes sent by Sgrub on the Land of Thought and Flow admirably, she had to admit. But the aftermath of the basilisk claw tearing into his shin? Not so much. The two of them are hobbling to Terezi's hive to dress the wound, a trip made slower by Karkat's adamant refusal to use Terezi's cane for himself.

"No way, your cane's made of goddamn knives and I don't want to press the button that launches that fucking thing directly into my jugular." To be fair, he has a point. A point that makes the way back to the hive take about twice as long as it should, but a point nonetheless.

 _But that's okay_ , Terezi thinks to herself, as Karkat leans on her for support.

\- - -

"Ow, son of a grubfucking _bulgelicker_ , that stings!"

"Can you hold still for one fucking second, Karkat? Geez, you have the pain tolerance of a wriggler."

"Like hell I do. Who just fucking tanked a plasma basilisk attack and didn't even flinch?"

"The same guy who hasn't shut up about it since it happened!"

"Oh, fuck _you_ , Terezi!"

Karkat winces again as Terezi dabs the disinfectant onto his wound. He talks a tough game, but for all the bravado and grit he shows on the battlefield, he sure is whiny off of it.

It is completely pitiful, in the best possible way, she thinks.

He'd been reluctant to actually come with her. The entirety of the ride up her treehive's elevator, he grumbled and cursed under his breath about her server player finding out about his blood. She assured him that Gamzee was off on some quest on Tavros's planet, and in any case he really ought to get around to telling the rest of the group anyway. That did nothing to ease him, of course, but it's hard to get Karkat to stop being Karkat.

He inhales sharply, the sting of the liquid making contact with exposed flesh added to the dull, throbbing ache of his wound. It's not a _serious_ injury, but he doubts he'll be in any shape to walk or fight or do much of anything that doesn't involve laying on Terezi's couch for the next few days. He'll practically be at her mercy the entire time.

Oh, _hell_ no. He's got shit to get done. The fucking _leader_ can't be out of commission for that long, the team can't afford it. They'll fall apart without him. He decides he's making a break for it. He stirs, tries to sit up, but his shin is on fire, and Terezi isn't exactly keen on letting an injured man try to walk himself back up to the front lines.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Karkat?"

"Leaving. I can handle this on my own, it's no big deal."

Suddenly, she lets him go. Definitely not what he expected. "Really? Hehehe. Alright, Karkles, you make it to the door without my help, and you can go. I won't even try to stop you."

He glares at her. She returns it with that toothy grin of hers. _What's the catch?_ he thinks. He rises shakily to his feet, his bad leg wobbling and threatening to give way at any moment. He takes about three steps before it does, sending him crashing face-first into the floor.

"Hahaha! Didn't _think_ you could do it!" Terezi walks over to him to help him back up and onto the couch.

"Yeah, whatever, shut the fuck up. You don't really give a shit, we both know you just wanted another fucking taste of my blood."

She stops in her tracks for an instant, almost imperceptibly. Just long enough for Karkat to consider his remark, realize what he's saying, and feel like the jackass of the decasweep before she helps him to the couch, silently. _Of course_ she actually gives a shit, she wouldn't be doing this for him otherwise. He totally fucked up, and he knows it. She doesn't say a word as she continues cleaning his wound, which is terrifying to him. He'd almost _prefer_ being yelled at to this. At least then he'd know exactly what she thought, but this, this is unbearable.

Terezi wordlessly bandages Karkat's shin, neither of them making a sound, save for the occasional hitch of breath when gauze brushes against rent flesh. The expression on her face is completely unreadable, and that's the worst part, Karkat thinks.

He doesn't actually think to say anything until she stands up to leave.

"Hey, Terezi, wait."

But she doesn't, and he curses himself for it. _Way to go, Vantas, you eternal fuckup_ , Karkat thinks. _Piss off the one person willing to take care of your gross leg injury. Nice going. Yeah, this won't be awkward at all, the next time you see her she'll probably be--_

 _...carrying disc cases?_ Terezi's reemergence from her respiteblock surprises him. He hadn't expected her to come back at all, let alone this quickly. She opens one of them and slides the disc in the slot under the TV before sitting down on the floor in front of the sofa.

 _Great, and now I'm taking up all the room and making her sit on the floor. I'm batting a fucking thousand today._ He tries to reposition himself but his injured leg is having none of it, and a jolt of pain that shoots up his shin makes him settle back down.

He opens his mouth to speak a few times, but it takes him a couple tries before he's able to actually say anything.

"Hey, Terezi?"

She doesn't respond.

"Sorry about being a douche. I mean fuck, I've got this busted leg and I'm not exactly thinking clearly here. Shit, that's no excuse, I shouldn't have--"

Karkat just kind of stops talking for a moment when Terezi gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay." A small smile crosses her face. "I know you didn't mean it."

"So are we still..."

"Hehe, of course we are. Now be quiet," she tells him as she places a finger to his lips. "It's about to start and I haven't smelled this one in a while."

Karkat breathes a sigh of relief. Terezi takes his hand as the movie begins, and he gives it a squeeze and smiles to himself.

If he must be out of action for a few days, he can certainly think of worse ways to spend them.

**Author's Note:**

> >realize a lot of my fics are ridiculously similar to each other  
> >start questioning myself as a writer  
> >wonder if I should stop writing sometimes  
> >write more romantic fluffy Karkat/Terezi bullshit anyway
> 
> fuckthepolice.jpg
> 
> This took entirely too long to write for how short it is, and the ending is just kind of there, but eh, it is what it is
> 
> I'll probably never get tired of writing stuff like this


End file.
